degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Carter
Damon Carter is a Junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Damon appears to be wise and humorous, but also outspoken. He is best friends with Zig Novak. Like Zig, Damon comes from a poor family. He is portrayed by Liam Green. Character History Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), he is seen in class with Zig and Tori Santamaria, and Tori points out that he and Zig are the only people at school that still wear uniform khakis and laughs at the fact. He is seen again in Novak's Convenience Store giving him advice about his date. After Zig asks to be with Tori for a class project and she rejects him, he works with Damon, who gives him advice on how to dine and dash on his date with Tori. In Got Your Money (2), Damon is seen walking with Zig in the hall when the two discover that Officer Turner is inspecting lockers for the stolen dance ticket money. Damon asks Zig if he stole it, and Zig tells him to shut up. Later, Damon takes Tori to the convenience store that Zig's family owns, saying that she stalked him out at the dance. Tori thanks him as he leaves her and Zig alone. In Ray of Light (2), Damon is seen briefly in the Degrassi yearbook video with Zig, Tori and Maya. In Karma Police (1), Damon is in french class, sitting next to Zig. He witnesses Zig going off about how Tori and Tristan knew Cam for three months and flagging off Tori's tears. Later, he and Zig nearly ditch Drench class so Zig can talk to him about how pissed off he is about Cam's death and Tori complaining. Damon watches Zig dump trash all over Madam Jean-Aux's car and tells Zig to stop and that it's not worth it. Afterwards, they clean it up under Madam's orders. The next day, Damon and Zig help set up decorations for an event and Damon suggests that Zig does a performance for the event. In Karma Police (2), Damon reassures Zig that Madame Jean-Aux will love Zig's song that he has prepared and that no one will ever know that he learned them off of YouTube. Damon laughs while Zig is performing and walks out after him into the hallway. When Zig walks away, Damon calls after him, "We're not staying for the cheese?" Damon later approaches Zig, who says that he is pissed at him because Damon knew that Zig would make himself look bad. Zig tells Damon that he doesn't have feelings for Madame Jean-Aux and says he could have messed up her life. Damon tells Zig that he is a good man, as shown that he cares by the fact that he is crying, and Damon punches him, so that Zig doesn't think that he is going soft on him. Zig and Damon later arrive to French class together. At lunch, Damon tells Zig that he doesn't need Maya, Tori, and Tristan, but Zig replies that he actually does. Maya invites Zig and Damon to be extras in Eli's zombie movie with her, Tori, and Tristan. Season 13 In Who Do You Think You Are, Damon gets sent to the office for disrupting Maya's presentation during class by making fun of her, showing the photoshopped, revealing photos of her on a Facerange hate-page about her. In,Enjoy the Silence, Winston accuses him of kissing Frankie to distract the blame from himself. Miles suggests beating him up and gets Winston involved in the plans. Miles confronts him and they begin shoving each other when Winston passes out. Season 14 In [[Watch Out Now|'Watch Out Now']], Damon is seen shooting spitballs at Zoë and Lola during a detention. Zoë formulates a plan to get back at Damon by smooshing pudding over his seat before he enters the room. Damon, angry, then later confronts Zoë after school continuing to give her a hard time, specifically about Degrassi nudes. Zig and Tiny witness Damon harass Zoë and Zig decides to step in. When Damon begins shoving Zig, Tiny jumps in to help Zig and the three begin fighting. The fight ends with Damon pulling out a knife and stabbing Tiny right before taking off. In Ready or Not, Damon is confronted by Zig in the Degrassi hallways and Damon threatens to do "...what I did to your boy" to Zig. Zig does nothing but watch as Damon walks down the halls. Soon after Zig is alerted that a retaliation is in place due to Damon stabbing Tiny. Later on in the episode Zig alerts Damon that if he shows up at the basketball court, he'll be jumped by the kids on Zig's block. In Wishlist, Damon is seen at the start of the episode following Jack and Imogen through the Degrassi hallways, asking them to kiss for him. This upsets Imogen and she shoves Damon. Damon laughs and tells her to do it again. Imogen then kicks Damon. Following that event Imogen and Jack are brought to the principal's office where Imogen wishes to involve parents so they know "...that they're raising a creep.". Later on in the episode Damon is mentioned when Zig speaks to Maya about the break in. Zig believes Damon will not stop terrorizing the Matlins unless he moves out. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Damon is seen in the hospital after being shot the night before by Tiny's brother Vince. While in the hospital Drew Torres and Becky Baker visit him during school hours and Drew concludes that Damon is most likely a criminal and deserved what he got. Becky, optimistically says that maybe he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Damon responds by saying he was just a guy that wanted them to leave his room so he could sleep. Later on in the episode, Becky goes back to the nursing room and accuses Damon of stealing $200 from her purse. Damon informs her that he got shot in the leg and he couldn't walk to get to her purse. It is revealed later on that Jonah stole the money to pay for drugs he had bought from Vince months earlier. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), Becky asks Damon why someone would pay someone money in a sketchy area. Damon tells her that it most likely is drugs, and that even straightedge people can sometimes "get into a bad place". Becky then says that it doesn't mean you should give up on them. After a moment's thought, Damon asks Becky if he can use her cellphone to help him send someone a message. Zig later receives a video text from Becky's phone, only to see Damon on the screen. In this video, Damon asks how two once close friends could get caught up in all this crap. He reveals that he misses the old days when they were friends and would ride bikes to the diner to get two cheeseburgers and no onions. He then laments that he didn't listen to Zig's warning, and that next time he may actually die. He then warns Zig to get the hell out of the gang life at whatever cost, and to be safe. He ends the video with "be good, my brother." Later on, Zig stops by the hospital with two cheeseburgers and no onions for them to share just like the old days. He tells Damon that Vince was picked up by the police, and that it is over for now. The two then happily share a meal together. Trivia *He and Zig have been best friends since they were very young, though they grew up into rival gangs. *He is poverty stricken, like Zig. *He speaks English, French (from class), and Russian. *He was a background zombie in Eli's zombie movie. *During the Ready or Not, while Zig and the Matlins were out of the house, Damon broke in and robbed the place. *In Watch Out Now, Damon stabbed Tiny. In retaliation in the episode Teen Age Riot, Damon is shot by Vince Bell, Tiny's brother, but it is not revealed until later on in the next episode. *He has a crush on Madame Jean-Aux. *He was one of seven characters to get shot. The other six were Claude Tanner, Rick Murray, Jimmy Brooks , Spinner Mason, Adam Torres, and Damon Carter. **He and Adam were both shot by Vince Bell. Quotes *(To Zig): "Five finger discount on candy bars today?" (first line) *(To Zig): "French class is the only class I ''don't ''want to skip. Madame Jean-Aux is hot." *(Making fun of Zig): "Zou bisou, bisou.." *(To Zig): "What, we're not staying for the cheese?" *(To Zig): " You're a good man, Zig Novak. And if those people can't see that, they're all dumb idiots." *(To Maya): "I'll call ya." * (To Miles): "What did you just call me?" Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Sophomores Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Recurring Characters